Quand Voldemort s'en mêle
by Coweti
Summary: FIC TERMINEE. Lily et James se retrouvent, cinq ans après Poudlard, à un mariage. Mais pendant la céromonie, ils vont tomber dans un piège et être retenus dans un cachot. Venez voir ce qu'il va se passer s'ils restent seuls tous les deux!
1. Chapitre 1

Coucou, voici une nouvelle fic ! Elle sera beaucoup plus courte que « on vient tjrs à bout de la haine », quatre ou trois chapitres et j'espère que vous l'aimerez.

**Quand Voldemort s'en mêle...**

**Chapitre 1**

-Lily !

-Kate ! S'écrièrent-elles avant de se jeter dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

-Ca fait si longtemps !

-Trop longtemps, comment vas-tu ? Demanda Kate.

-Ca va ! Ah en fait, félicitation !

-Merci.

-Oh si tu savais comme j'ai été contente pour toi en lisant le faire-part ! Toi et John, c'est... fantastique ! Ta robe est superbe, tu es ma-gni-fique! Dit Lily en sautillant sur place.

-Lily, lâche la mariée veux-tu, tu vas me l'abîmer, dit une voix grave en rigolant.

-John ! Dit-elle en courant vers lui. Comment ça va ?

-On ne pourrait mieux, dit-il en enlaçant son épouse.

-Ooh, quand j'ai appris...je suis si heureuse !

-Lily ? Fit une autre voix masculine.

-Sirius ! Oh, comment ça va ? On n's'est pas vu depuis si longtemps, depuis...

-...La remise des diplômes à Poudlard, acheva-t-il.

-Oh, tu m'as manqué !

-Toi aussi ! Allez viens entre, tout le monde meurt d'envie de te revoir.

Sirius la poussa donc hors du hall et la fit rentrer dans la salle de réception. A son arrivée, tout le monde se retourna et retint son souffle.

-_Merde, je savais que j'aurais pas du m'habiller en noir, je le savais, _se dit Lily en interprétant mal le regard des convives.

Elle suivit Sirius en se faisant la plus discrète possible. Ce dernier la guidait vers...les trois autres maraudeurs !

-_Putain elle est encore plus belle qu'avant ! Comment elle fait ? En plus, je parierais qu'elle ne le sait même pas. Et cette robe noire pas trop ample pas trop moulante... parfaite... et ce contraste avec..._

-James youhou ! Y a quelqu'un ? Fit Sirius en agitant sa main devant les yeux de son ami. Regarde un peu qui est là...

-_C'est bon, j'avais remarqué...Oh mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle..._

-Hum... Bonjour Potter.

-Euh...salut Lil...euh Evans.

Puis elle partit saluer un autre groupe d'invités, laissant James avec un sourire niais.

-Eh Cornedrue, murmura Rémus, t'as un peu de bave là.

-Hein ?

-Rien.

-C'est qu'elle a changé not' Lily en trois ans, pas vrai James ? Dit Sirius.

-Hein ?

-Rien.

-Bon, James tu fais ce que tu veux mais nous on va présenter notre palais à ces délicieux amuse-gueules.

-Hein ?

-Viens, dit Sirius en le tirant par le bras.

-Les gars, dit James qui avait peu à peu recouvré l'usage de la parole, vous croyez qu'elle me déteste toujours autant ?

-Qui ?

-Lil...enfin Evans.

-Ch'ai pas, va lui demander, proposa Peter.

-Ah ! Tu m'vois lui demander : « Lily, est-ce que tu me déteste encore ? » !

-La réponse est oui Potter, dit cette dernière qui passait justement par là.

-Hep, hep, hep ! Lily, dit Rémus en la retenant par le bras, vous êtes grands maintenant, non ?

-Euh, moi oui mais en ce qui concerne Potter...fit Lily.

-Eh s'indigna James

-Enfin bref, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il serait peut-être temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre, non ?

-Euh...

-Bon allez, venez par là et discutez entre vous comme les grandes personnes responsables que vous n'êtes pas.

-A toute à l'heure, leur dit Sirius en faisant un clin d'œil à Lily.

James produit un raclement de gorge made in Ombrage puis commença à sautiller d'un pied à l'autre.

-Bon..., fit Lily tout aussi mal à l'aise.

-heum...bon...ben...

-Champagne ? Leur proposa un serveur habillé en noir des pieds à la tête.

-Oui merci, dirent-ils trop contents de pouvoir dissiper un peu le silence gêné qui s'installait.

Ils prirent tous les deux une coupe puis, soudain, eurent tous les deux l'impression qu'un crochet leur avait attrapé le nombril et les attirait vers l'avant. La salle de réception ainsi que les invités avaient disparus et ils tournoyaient à présent dans un tourbillon de couleurs. Finalement, leurs pieds retouchèrent le sol. Surpris, ils regardèrent autour d'eux, ils se trouvaient dans un cachot sombre et humide.

-Les coupes de champagne, c'étaient des portoloins ! S'écria Lily.

-J'parie qu'c'est Sirius qui a organisé tout ça, grommela James.

Mais un rire froid et lugubre, lui prouva le contraire.


	2. Chapitre 2

Un grand merci à tous mes revieweurs (réponses en bas), je ne m'attendais pas à en recevoir autant.

Chapitre 2

L'homme enleva sa capuche.

-Vous ! Cria Lily.

-Oui, moi, fit Voldemort d'une voix calme.

-Pourquoi sommes nous ici ? Demanda James.

Le mage noir s'avança vers eux puis récita d'une voix nette et glaciale :

« Seul un être pourra résister

Au plus puissant des mages noirs

Que la terre eut jamais porté.

Du cerf et du lys il sera né,

Du cerf il aura le courage,

De la fleur il héritera le cœur.

Il sera le sauveur

D'un monde de ténèbres,

Sauf s'il meurt... »

-Je ne vous savais pas poète, Voldy ! Fit Lily moqueuse.

-C'est une prophétie, lança-t-il d'un ton sec.

-Et alors ?

-Alors ? Cette prophétie dit que je ne peux être vaincu que par une seule personne...

-C'est bien dommage pour vous mais nous n'y pouvons rien ! Dit James.

-Oh que si, je ne peux être vaincu que par une seule personne....et cette personne est votre fils !

-C'est absurde ! Je ne pourrais jamais avoir un enfant avec...lui, c'est tout juste si on n'arrive à respirer le même air!

-La prophétie est formelle : du cerf et du lys il sera né.

-Et comment pouvez-vous savoir que c'est nous que ça concerne?

-Lily veut dire Lys, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, mais il n'y a pas que moi qui porte ce nom dans le monde ! Et puis de toute façon James n'est pas courageux et ressemble encore moins à un cerf que je sache!

-Vous ne le connaissez pas, reprit Voldemort de sa voix froide.

-J'ai passé sept ans de ma vie avec lui !

-Oh, et saviez-vous qu'il était un animagus non déclaré ?

-Un quoi ?

-Un animagus, et devinez en quel animal il peut se transformer ?

-Comment savez-vous tout ça ? Demanda James.

-J'ai mes sources. (Le sale rat est passé par là !)

-Puisque je vous dit que nous n'avons aucune chance d'éprouver un jour un autre sentiment que la haine l'un envers l'autre ! Reprit Lily.

-Vous, peut-être, dit Voldemort, mais lui est désespérément amoureux de vous depuis la première fois qu'il vous a vu.

-Ah non! Là vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil, je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un pari entre lui et Sirius Black.

La stupéfaction se lut sur le visage de James :

-_Elle croyait qu'elle n'était pour moi qu'un pari ?_

-De toute façon, la prophétie est là. Si je ne veux pas mourir, je me vois contraint de vous tuer !

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche puis dit :

-Mais, je vais quand même vous donner une chance de vous en sortir : rejoignez-moi. Vous êtes deux grands sorciers et quel sera le talent de votre enfant s'il est capable de m'anéantir ! Avec lui à mes côtés, notre puissance sera inégalable !

-Ca jamais ! Cria Lily.

-Plutôt mourir !

-Je vais quand même vous laissez réfléchir.

-Notre décision est prise.

-Alors vos amis le paieront.

-Quoi ? Dit Lily qui espérait ne pas avoir bien entendu.

-Je parle par exemple de jeunes mariés qui pourraient bien faire les frais de votre sottise.

-Vous êtes un monstre, cria Lily en se jetant sur le seigneur des ténèbres.

Mais celui-ci fut plus rapide et la stupéfixia. Ensuite il s'approcha d'elle et murmura :

-_Endoloris !_

Aussitôt le corps de Lily s'agita de convulsions, elle n'avait jamais ressenti une douleur aussi forte, elle n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : mourir. Enfin, le sort s'arrêta et elle retomba sur le sol, inerte.

Voldemort sortit du cachot en lançant :

-Vous avez trois jours et trois nuits pour vous décider. Après, je ne réponds plus de mes actes !

Puis il ajouta :

-Oh ! J'oubliais : _accio baguette _!

Il claqua la porte derrière lui en éclatant d'un rire gras.

-Lily ? Dit James en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

-Hum

-Lily, ça va ?

-Oui, je crois, dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

-Tu sais te lever ?

Elle se redressa puis se laissa tomber dans un grognement de douleur : Voldemort n'y était pas allé de main morte.

-Bon, c'est pas grave. Reste là, je vais essayer de trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici.

James se leva et tenta d'enfoncer la porte mais celle-ci était trop épaisse. Il regarda ensuiteautour de lui,il n'y avait pas une seule fenêtre, rien que des toiles d'araignées et des cafards. Il essaya également de transplaner mais sans succès.

-Lily ?

-Hum.

-On est mal.

-Ca pourrait être pire !

-Ah oui et comment ?

Soudain, les bougies qui constituaient le seul éclairage de la pièce s'éteignirent.

-Comme ça.

-Qu'est qu'on va faire ? Demanda Lily après quelques minutes de silence.

-Enterrer la hache de guerre ?

-Crois-moi Potter, la seule chose que nous allons enterrer ici ce sera nous !

**R.A.R. :**

**Faby.fan : **J'espère que mon deuxième chapitre ne t'obligera pas à prononcer tes vœux ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements !

**Eien : **Un grand merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! A bientôt (j'espère aussi).

**Drago Malefoy : **Je ne vais pas pouvoir répondre à tes questions, où serait le suspense alors (lol) ! Mais en tout cas un énorme(grand, gros, grasetc.) merci pour ta review.

**Jamesie-cass : **Merci beaucoup ! En effet c'est assez tendu mais il va falloir attendre les prochains chapitres pour que ça s'arrange.

**Touffue : **Merci pour ta review, tu vas encore me prendre plus pour une folle mais au début j'ai pas lu wouw mais wouff ! Alors comme ton surnom fait allusion (du moins je crois) au chien d'Hagrid...

**Flore: **Non, dsl je vois personne (à part toi et moi) quoi que S.A.F....En tout cas merci pour tes trois reviews! Je sais pas comment t'as fait pour m'en envoyer une en double mais c'est pas grave...

**Phany: **Merci pour tous tes compliments (c'est trop, tu vas me faire rougir! (lol)), je te ferais une réponse plus constructive dans le prochain chap. de "on vient tjrs..." qui arrive bientôt.

**Wéthilde: **C'est vrai que je ne m'attendais pas à te voir là (quest-ce que tu fous dans ma page de reviews? Dégage de là tout de suite!). mais c'était une bonne surprise! (tu me dois au moins trois biscuits là... )J'espère te relire mercredi mais Laure à raison (pour une fois) ton travail avant tout! Bon, si tu lis ça, c'est que tu fais ton devoir (chiant) de français alors, je te souhaite bonne merde vu que tu es en plein dedans!

**Atlantea: **Je suppose que tu sais maintenant à qui appartenaient ce fameux rire (ou alors c'est que j'écris très très mal!). Un grand merci pour tes encouragements.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

-Lily ?

-Hum.

-Tu dors ?

-Je dormais.

-Ah pardon…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Lily qui en fait ne dormait pas du tout.

-Je me demandais ce qu'on allait devenir…

-On va devenir fou.

-Mais non, dit-il, on va sortir d'ici avant.

-Oh oui on sortira…pour se faire tuer…Dit-elle amèrement.

-Arrête un peu de déprimer et fait quelque chose, bordel!

-Faire quoi, tourner en rond ? Me cogner la tête contre les murs ? Dit Lily qui commençait sérieusement à s'énerver.

-Non, trouver un moyen de s'échapper.

-Mais il n'y a pas moyen de s'échapper ! Hurla-t-elle.

-Oh que si !

-Ben qu'est-ce que t'attends pour en trouver un alors ??

-Ca suffit maintenant ! Tu vas te taire, t'asseoir et réfléchir avec moi ! Dit James en la saisissant violemment par le bras.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi Potter !

-Mais calme-toi, merde !

-Me calmer !!!! Mais tu ne comprends pas ??!! On est coincé, fait comme des rats ! Cria-t-elle en le frappant de toutes ses forces.

-Lily, ressaisit toi, on va trouver une solution!! Fit-il en la secouant par les épaules.

-On a plus le choix, on va devoir se ranger au côté de Voldemort !! D'ailleurs ce sera beaucoup mieux avec lui, on aura le pouvoir absolu !

Puis elle éclata d'un rire dément.

CLAC !

-Ca jamais, tu m'entends, JAMAIS ! Hurla James.

Lily caressa machinalement la marque rouge qui venait de se former sur sa joue droite puis dit :

-Alors Kate et John, Sirius, Rémus et tous les autres vont mourir !! Tu m'entends, MOURIR !! A cause de nous…à cause de moi….

Puis elle se laissa glisser le long du mur et éclata en sanglots.

-Lily ? Dit doucement James en s'agenouillant auprès d'elle.

-Tout est de ma faute ! Dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Murmura-t-il en remettant maladroitement une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Tu n'as rien à voir dans tout ça, c'est à Voldemort que tu dois en vouloir, pas à toi !

Il la prit dans ses bras puis ajouta :

-On va s'en sortir tu m'entends, je te le promets !

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés sans prononcer un seul mot. Petit à petit, les pleurs de Lily se firent moins bruyants et elle finit par sombrer dans un profond sommeil peuplé de monstres et de cadavres.

James enleva sa veste et la posa sous la tête de la jolie rousse en guise d'oreiller. Puis il se coucha à côté d'elle en prenant soin de laisser une distance respectable entre son corps et le sien. Elle le détestait, il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Il s'endormit en la contemplant, on aurait dit un ange…

…Premier jour…

Voilà ! Bon d'accord je sais que c'est très court mais la suite viendra rapidement ! Enfin, ça dépendra de vos reviews…

Dans le prochain chap. ce sera peut-être un peu plus marrant genre love/hate.

**R.A.R.:**

**Atlantea: **Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Moi aussi, je pense que ça va s'arranger mais qu'est-ce qui me fait dire ça....Harry peut-être...

**Touffue:** Salut, oui, pour l'image je vois tout à fait car j'ai le même problème. En plus comme mes cheveux sont roux, ça fait une espèce d'irruption volcanique alors pour démêler...En tout cas merci bcp!

**Phany:**Bon je peux enfin te répondre, ce n'est pas que Flore est une mauvaise interprète mais bon... Pour les e-mails c'est une chouette idée mais j'ai le même problème que toi. Je n'ai une adresse e-mail que sur l'ordi de mon papa mais ça ne fait rien, il ne lit généralement pas mes messages. Donc, j'attends que tu me communiques ta nouvelle adresse et ne t'étonne pas si je metsparfois du temps pour te répondrepask' il faudra que je pense à regarder la boîte à message de l'autre ordi. Sinon, un grand merci pour tes encouragements!

**Wéthilde: **Ton comptage à la Garfield, il ne me plaît pas beaucoup! Bon je ne sais pas si tu liras un jour ce message donc je ne vais pas m'éternisé (ben quoi, je suis pas israëlienne, je m'adresse pas aux murs!).

**Floooore: **Interrogation sur le porc, cochons la bonne réponse....mwouais....


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Lily fut la première à se réveiller. Mais où était-elle ? Elle avait mal partout et les yeux bouffis à force d'avoir pleurer. Elle se décida enfin à ouvrir ses paupières jusque là gardées closes et promena son regard le long de la pièce. Elle étouffa un cri lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que quelqu'un était allongé à ses côtés.

Quand elle remarqua- à cause des cheveux mal coiffés- que cette personne n'était autre que son pire ennemi, tous les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire : le porte-au-loin, la prophétie, Voldemort et sa propre crise d'hystérie. Elle s'était vraiment comportée comme une idiote ! Heureusement que James avait été là pour la calmer… Au souvenir de ses bras musclés si réconfortants, elle éprouva une bouffée de tendresse à son égard. Mais elle se rattrapa très vite, c'était James Potter, le James Potter qui lui avait fait vivre un enfer durant presque toute sa scolarité !

Il faisait déjà jour du moins si le mur droit donnait sur l'extérieur. En effet, une faible lueur se faufilait à travers les interstices de cette paroi mais ça pouvait très bien n'être que l'éclat des bougies d'un autre cachot. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient ni de la grandeur du bâtiment. Etait-il haut ? Y avait-il d'autres cachots tels que celui qui allait être leur tombeau ? Etaient-ils toujours en Angleterre ? En tout cas, si il fallait donner un nom à l'endroit où ils avaient échoués ça ne pouvait être que : « enfer ».

Elle se leva et essaya d'apercevoir quelque chose à travers une fente plus importante. Soudain, elle sursauta en sentant une pression sur son épaule. Elle se retourna vivement et se retrouva nez à nez avec un James Potter encore plus échevelés qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Salut, excuse-moi, je voulais pas te faire peur.

-Oh c'est pas grave….Ecoute pour hier je…je sais pas ce qui s'est passé, j'ai pété un câble et je me suis emportée…enfin…je…j'ai tellement honte…

-Mais y a pas de raison, ça peut arriver à tout le monde de craquer et de pleurer…même à Lily Evans…

Elle sourit puis murmura :

-En tout cas merci pour tout et…surtout pour ça, dit-elle en montrant du doigt sa joue encore endolorie.

James rougit violemment, ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes de frapper une fille.

- Je…désolé…mais tu m'as fait si peur…

-Non, c'est rien ça m'a aidé à reprendre contact avec la réalité.

-Oui mais j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort, tu…tu n'as plus mal ?

-Non, ça va…

-Tu crois qu'il compte nous apporter à manger ou à boire ?

-A mon avis non.

-Rroh, je meurs de soif.

-Moi aussi.

Ils se regardèrent timidement ne sachant plus trop quoi se dire. Lily fut la première à rompre le silence pesant qui s'installait.

-Euh en fait t'avais raison hier, il faudrait réfléchir à ce que nous allons faire.

-Je sais…Mais…

-Ouais, on est vraiment coincé : si on décide de se laisser mourir, il tuera aussi nos amis et si….

-…on va du côté de Voldemort, il n'y aura plus aucun moyen de le vaincre, acheva James.

-Mais, peut-être que Voldemort ne pourra pas tuer les autres…enfin je veux dire que Dumbledore pourra certainement les protéger et puis nos amis ne sont pas manchots, ils pourront se défendre…Dit Lily pas très convaincue.

-Oui peut-être…

Ils restèrent quelques instants, la tête dans les mains, à échafauder toutes les solutions possible pour en venir à une conclusion :

-Il n'y a pas de bonne solution, soupira James.

-Alors, il faut choisir la moins mauvaise…

-Mwais c'est-à-dire protéger le monde au détriment de nos amis.

-Oh…s'il n'y avait pas cette stupide prophétie…

Après quelques instants de silence, James dit :

-Au fait tu…tu crois qu'elle dit vrai ?

-Evidemment que non.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'on se déteste !

-Parle pour toi, grogna James.

-Ah non, tu vas pas revenir avec tes bêtes histoires d'amour éternel etc. ! Dit Lily.

-Et pourquoi tu n'y croirais pas pour une fois, la prophétie le dit bien !

-Mais oui ! C'était pas toi qui disait que la divination c'était pour les imbéciles ?

-Mais c'est une prophétie, les prophéties ne mentent jamais.

-Si tu veux mon avis, Voldemort l'a inventée de toute pièce.

-Pas si sûr, il n'a pas besoin de prétextes pour tuer les gens.

-Ou alors, peut-être que…que tu vas m'y…forcer ! Fit Lily horrifiée par cette révélation.

-Hein ? Mais tu te sens bien, je n'oserais jamais ! Fit James effaré.

-Ouais bon…, concéda Lily qui se rendait bien compte que James aussi salaud qu'il soit n'irait jamais jusque là.

Il se turent un instant puis James revint à la charge :

-Lily, je peux te poser une question ?

-Vas-y.

-Pourquoi me détestes-tu autant ?

Lily resta muette un long moment. C'était vrai ça pourquoi est-ce qu'elle le détestait en fait ? Au début c'était à cause de sa suffisance mais maintenant…oui, maintenant qu'il avait changé, qu'il était devenu beaucoup plus mûr…Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui reprocher ? Il était…parfait ! Mais il ne l'aimait pas vraiment, en fait c'était ça, elle lui en voulait de ne pas l'aimer.

-Parce que tu t'es foutu de moi, finit-elle par dire.

-Quoi ? Mais je ne me suis jamais foutu de toi, je t'aime trop pour ça.

-Mais arrête ! Hurla-t-elle.

-Arrêter quoi ? Dit-il en élevant le ton également.

-De mentir, de toujours dire que tu m'aimes ! Merde, j'ai des sentiments moi aussi ! Je suis pas un jouet avec qui tu peux t'amuser !

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me crois jamais ?

-Parce que je t'ai crue une fois et que ça a faillit me faire commettre la pire erreur de toute ma vie.

-Tu peux pas développer là, parce que j'y comprends plus rien!

-Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je t'aimais James, oh oui ça je t'aimais !

-Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit putain !?

-Parce que toi tu ne m'aimais pas !

James se frappa le front et soupira.

-Mais merde, c'est quoi ton problème à la fin? On tourne en rond là ! Tu dis que tu m'aimais mais que tu ne m'aimes plus parce que je te dis que je t'aime mais qu'en fait je ne t'aime pas….rroh si les filles c'est pas compliqué ! Tu peux pas me dire simplement pourquoi tu ne me crois pas !

-Parce que je suis au courant de ton pari ! Lança Lily.

-Ah oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié ce truc là ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as encore été chercher ! Et puis d'abord de quel pari tu parles !

-De celui que t'as fait avec Sirius et qui disait que tu finirais par sortir avec moi un jour ou l'autre.

-Hein ?

-Ouais c'est ça, tu peux bien prendre tes airs étonnés mais on vous a entendu !

-Qui ça « on » ?

-Des amies.

-Des amies…et tu les a crues ?

-Mais bien sûr.

-Et il ne t'es jamais venu à l'idée qu'elles avaient fait ça parce qu'elles étaient jalouses ?

-Jalouses de quoi ? Tout le monde n'était pas forcément à tes pieds.

Mais en fait si, tout le monde à part elle et ses amies avait succombé au charme du maraudeur. Et en fait à bien y réfléchir ses amies aussi avait une photo dédicacée de lui sur leur table de chevet ! Et si James avait raison, si ses amies s'étaient jouées d'elle au moment où elle leur avait annoncé qu'elle allait accepter les avances de James ! Un doute l'assaillit brutalement.

-Tu…tu veux dire que…que…qu'il n'y a jamais eu de pari ?

-Exactement.

James s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui saute dans les bras ou à ce qu'elle l'embrasse fougueusement mais à la place, elle fondit en sanglots.

James resta un moment immobile se demandant ce qu'il devait faire puis finit par s'accroupir à côté d'elle.

-Je t'aime.

Elle leva ses splendides yeux verts embués de larmes et les plongea dans ceux de James. Ces derniers ne reflétaient que de l'amour sincère, l'amour qu'elle avait toujours espéré.

-C'est trop tard, dit-elle à travers ses larmes, c'est trop tard…

Il la prit dans ses bras et lui susurra à l'oreille :

-Il n'est jamais trop tard Lily jolie…

Et là-dessus il l'embrassa tendrement.

-deuxième jour-

Bon, j'ai longtemps hésité à couper ce chapitre en deux, mais mon incroyable bonté (très bien cachée) l' a épargné. J'espère que vous saluerez cette exploit par une montagne de reviews (ou un monticule…ou même un petit tas…) !

R.A.R. :

**Jamesie-Cass : **En fait, j'ai pas été très claire. Mais, ce que Lily veut dire (moi en fait) c'est que c'est à cause de leur décision que Voldemort va tuer leurs amis ou pas. En tout cas merci pour ta review !

**Atlantéa : **Oui, ce n'était pas une très bonne journée (pourtant moi je donnerai tout pour être enfermée avec James Potter mais bon…). Merci pour tes encouragements !

**Phany : **Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que t'aimes toujours la suite. Sinon, pour les hauts de hurle vent, je l'ai pas encore lu mais c'est dans mes projets ( disopns qu'il traîne sur ma table de nuit sous une énorme pile de livre en attente d'être dévoré). Mais une de mes copines l'a lu et elle dit que c'est très bien…

**Faby.fan : **Bon, je trouve que je me suis surpassée pour la longueur de ce chapitre alors si tu me dis encore que t'as encorefaim… (lol). En tout cas merci beaucoup !

**Carry Potter : **Merci !!!! Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes et j'espère que ce sera la même chose après ce chapitre. Et en parlant de ta super fic…une suite mmmh ? Bon, d'accord j'arrête !

**Touffue : **Salut ! Merci pour ta review. La situation a quand même un peu évolué enfin question sentiment ! L'action viendra bientôt (logiquement !).

**Kaena Black : **Bon ben, la suite c'était à maintenant (tu l'avais sûrement pas deviné). Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ça te plait toujours!

**Opalina : **Salut ! Moi aussi j'aime bien les histoires sur Lily et les maraudeurs ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements.

**Lolo : **Merci, merci et encore merci ! Ne t'inquiètes pas je compte bien terminer cette fic.

**Flore : **Oui, je sais tu es la dernière ! Merci !!! De ma faire de la pub, pas de me foutre la paix ! Quoique les deux…

Bon, ben à la prochaine!


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Quand James se réveilla avec Lily dans ses bras, une bouffée de tristesse l'envahit. Il ne se réveillerait plus jamais en sentant son corps collé au sien, ils allaient mourir, dans moins de quelques heures, tout serait fini. Il la regarda dormir, elle souriait. Il pensa tristement que ce beau sourire qui illuminait son visage allait chavirer dès son réveil. Il repensa encore une fois à tout ce qu'ils auraient pu faire ensemble s'il en avait été autrement. Il pleura. Il pleura en silence pour ne pas la réveiller, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de craquer devant elle.

Un peu plus tard, Lily ouvrit les yeux et vit James lui sourire, elleremarqua également qu'il avait pleuré. Elle se serra encore plus contre lui et lui murmura un « je t'aime » dans l'oreille. Puis, le pâle sourire qu'elle avait réussi à accrocher à ses lèvres prit l'eau et elle s'effondra en sanglots sur son torse. James la prit dans ses bras et lui susurra des paroles réconfortantes tout en caressant ses cheveux.

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps sans parler et sans penser. Ils ne sentaient plus la faim, ni la soif. Ils s'aimaient juste.

Quand le crépuscule apparut, ils frissonèrent, leur mort approchait. James sentit la rage et la colère monter en lui. Ils ne pouvaient pas mourir, pas comme ça, pas maintenant !

Il se leva et frappa du poing sur le mur:

-Stupide prophétie !

Lily se dressa péniblement sur ses jambes faibles et l'enlaça.

-Rappelle-toi que c'est grâce à elle que nous sommes ensemble.

-Je ne veux pas que tu meures!

-Je préfère cent fois mourir en t'ayant aimé plutôt que d'avoir vécu sans toi.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, chacun s'accrochant à la bouche de l'autre comme à une bouée de secours. Ils se serrèrent le plus fort possible l'un contre l'autre. Ce baiser était fort, intense et peut-être leur dernier alors ils y mirent tout ce qu'ils ressentaient : de la passion, du désir, du désespoir et de la tristesse aussi mais surtout, de l'amour.

Voldemort entra suivit de trois mangemorts.

Bon, je ne sais pas si on peu appeler ça court, je pense en effet que minuscule convient mieux. Mais j'espère que ça vous a quand même plut. Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura…Mwouhahah ! Vous n'avez qu'à attendre et envoyer des reviews par passer le temps.

**R.A.R.:**

**Atlantea: **J'assume complètement mes pensées déplacées et la honte qui va avec! C'est vrai ça s'est arrangé entre eux mais question Voldemort, ce n'est pas en chialant qu'ils vont arranger les choses...Enfin, merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements!

**lolo: **Salut! C'est vrai qu'elle l'a vite cru mais elle en tombait amoureuse et elle lui faisait confiance. C'est ça l'amour...pfff (soupir d'une célibataire...). Merci d'avoir lu ma suite!

**Opalina:** Pour l'orth. de quiproquos compte pas sur moi pour t'aider parce que l'orth. et moi ça fait à peu près 38 alors...! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragemnts en tout cas, ça fait vraiment plaisir!

**Carry Potter: **Coucou! Merci beaucoup et j'espère que ton problème de word va s'arranger bientôt parce que la patience et moi...(lol). Merci, merci, merci!

**Phany: **Bon, je vais l'avoir ma review plus longue? (Avec la longueur de ce chapitre, je dirais que non!). Se lever à 11h! Mais t'as pas honte? ( Je tente d'oublier que je me suis moi-même lever à cette heure là...). En tout cas un grand merci! Et pense à me communiquer ton adresse e-mail quand t'en aura une...

**Jamesie-Cass: **Merci beaucoup, j'espère que t'aimes toujours et que tu vas pas trop me frapper pour la longueur de ce chapitre...

**Bridgess-the-fantastic: **Merci!!! J'espère que tu ne vas pas repleurer devant la longueur de ce chapitre...(lol).

**Touffue: **Merci beaucoup!!! Dans le prochain chapitre, toi et ton esprit de chien pas très subtil (lol) allez avoir de l'action et ça va évoluer...mais j'en dis pas plus...

**Flore: **Bon, ben ça a été pas trop mal notre oral de Ndls non? je trouve que tu t'es très bien débrouillée pour ne pas avoir étudié... Si t'es à cours d'idée, tu peux toujours me relâcher des feintes à deux balles, ca me fait toujours rire...A lundi pour Engel (ben oui, il faut déjà se mettre en contexte.)


	6. Chapitre 6

Coucou! Merci à tous pour vos reviews et voici l'avant-dernier chapitre.

Chapitre 6

Les mangemorts se placèrent en ligne derrière Voldemort tandis que James se postait devant Lily en guise de bouclier provisoire. Le mage noir s'approcha d'eux avec un sourire carnassier.

-Alors, qu'avez-vous décidé ?

-Certainement pas de nous ranger à vos côtés! Cracha Lily.

-Donc, vous avez choisi la mort ?

-Exactement ! Dirent-ils à l'unisson.

-Pauvre fous.

-Je vous retourne le compliment, dit Lily froidement.

-Si j'étais à votre place, j'éviterais de me montrer impertinente.

-Et pourquoi ? Vous allez nous tuer ?

-En effet, mais je pourrais faire ça très…très…lentement.

Il sortit sa baguette et reprit :

-Je vous laisse une dernière chance. Vous avez jusqu'à trois pour reconsidérer ma proposition.

Un…

Deux…

Trois…

-Très bien, tant pis pour vous.

Il prit sa baguette et s'avança vers eux.

Soudain, le regard de James se posa sur les mangemorts. Derrière Voldemort, l'un d'eux écrivait en lettre de feu :

«Je suis Patmol»

James n'en revenait pas, le mangemort de gauche n'était autre que Sirius.

« Ne me regarde pas, les autres sont Lunard et Dumbledore. Essaye de gagner du temps. » Continua-t-il à écrire.

James détourna donc son regard tandis que Voldemort disait :

-Avad…

-Non, attendez ! Cria-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-C'est d'accord, on vient avec vous.

-Hein ? Mais t'as perdu la tête ? Cria Lily complètement déroutée.

-Je fais ce que je veux Evans!

Il l'avait appelé par son nom de famille! Lily comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche là-dessous et elle repéra presque immédiatement le texte de Sirius qui flottait encore comme un halo au-dessus de la tête de Voldemort.

-As-tu vraiment envie de mourir ? Reprit James.

-Non, bien sûr que non…mais…Bredouilla-t-elle lentement histoire de gagner du temps comme on leur avait demandé.

-Tu sais j'ai réfléchi et je pense que c'est la meilleure solution.

-Bon…si tu penses…que…enfin c'est…c'est…d'accord.

-Voilà qui est plus sage, dit Voldemort froidement. Vous avez choisi la bonne solution ! Mais, vous me pardonnerez, je dois m'assurer de votre fidélité: _Imperi… !_

Mais il ne put jamais terminer son enchantement car un des mangemorts venait de lui lancer dans le dos un sort inconnu. Le mage noir se retrouva par terre, inconscient.

Lily se jeta dans les bras de James et les trois autres vinrent les rejoindre.

-Salut Cornedrue ! Dit celui qui devait être Rémus.

-Mais…comment…?

-On vous expliquera tout plus tard, dit celui qui avait lancé le sort. Maintenant, on va plutôt essayer de sortir d'ici.

-Ca va pas être facile, ça doit grouiller de mangemorts dehors, remarqua James.

-Et nous on est quoi à ton avis ? Fit Sirius. On va simplement dire que vous êtes maintenant du côté de Voldemort et qu'on vous ramène chez vous.

-Non, c'est trop dangereux, on a perdu trop de temps et les effets de la potion vont bientôt disparaître, dit catégoriquement Dumbledore.

-Quelle potion ? Demanda Lily.

-Le polynectar évidemment, tu crois quand même pas qu'on a eut recours à la chirurgie esthétique rien que pour vous sauver ! Dit Sirius.

-Surtout pour avoir ces têtes de bouseux ! Renchérit Rémus.

Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore attrapa une pierre qui gisait dans un coin de la pièce et murmura : Portus.

Ils se rassemblèrent autour et quelques instants plus tard, ils se retrouvaient à Poudlard, dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je reviens bientôt avec le tout dernier chapitre.

**R.A.R.:**

**Atlantéa: **Je sais pas si ce chapitre était vraiment pluis long mais en tout cas, il s'y passait plus de choses. Merci beaucoup pour ta review!

**Faby.fan: **Merci pour toutes tes reviews!!! Oui, James ne se prend pas pour de la merde mais c'est dans sa nature là...En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu.

**Jamesie-Cass:** Merci d'avoir bien voulu me pardonner (et de ne pas m'avoir frappée). En tout cas, merci pour ta review!

**Arala: **Bon, je me suis quand même dépêchée parce que j'avais pas envie de devenir une meurtrière (lol). Merci et pour la longueur du dernier chapitre, j'espère que celle de celui-ci te convient mieux.

**Opalina:** Quarante douze trois quart hein? (lol).Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu aussi.

**Touffue: **Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches à Ben Affleck hein? Merci pour ta review et il n'y a plus qu'un chapitre après celui-là.

**Phany: **Coucou! Pour l'adresse e-mail, je t'ai donné la mienne dans une review, donc, on pourra binetôt s'envoyer plein de mail! Mais, ne m'en veut pas si je mets parfois du temps à te répondre mais mon ordi n'a pas de boîte à message et il faut que je descende en bas pour aller sur l'ordi de mon papa donc vu que je suis une grande flémarde...(lol).

**Lolo: **Voilà la suite que tu me demandais ! J'espère qu'elle t'as plu et en tout cas, merci!!

**Eliz Potter:** Voilà, j'espère que t'aimes aussi ce nouveau chapitre et aussi, un grand merci pour ta review!

**Steph:** Miss tévé-lux qui daigne enfin lire mon humble fic, retenez-moi je rêve! (Mais retenez-moi bon dieu...aïe...merci...) A mardi!

**Flore: **En effet, ce n'est pas claire...Mais j'ai compris l'essentiel, c'est à dire qu'on est deux grosses connes dont une, moi, à une soeur verongelukt! A tout de suite chez Sarah!


	7. Chapitre 7 et fin

Chapitre 7

Lily examina la pièce dans laquelle ils venaient d'atterrir. Rien n'avait changé depuis sa scolarité si ce n'est le rajout de quelques instruments aux fonctions encore plus indéterminées. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas : ils étaient vivants, VIVANTS !

Dumbledore agita sa baguette magique et fit apparaître de l'eau et deux assiettes bien garnies sur lesquelles se ruèrent James et Lily.

-Vous en avez de la chance, dit Sirius en regardant avec gourmandise les assiettes déjà presque vides.

Ils levèrent la tête vers lui et lui lancèrent un regard noir.

-Pour…pour la nourriture, je veux dire.

-Sirius laisse-les se goinfrer, ils n'ont plus mangé depuis plus de 48h, dit Rémus.

-Chinquante trois heuwes ! Fit James la bouche pleine.

-Bon, dit Dumbledore, nous allons pouvoir passer aux …

-Euh désolé professeur mais, je pourrais m'éclipser un petit moment…Dit Lily qui mourrait d'envie de se servir de vraies toilettes et plus d'un coin de cachot.

-Pas de problème miss Evans, nous vous attendrons.

Quand elle revint, les explications commencèrent.

-Je pense que nous vous devons quelques explications, dit leur ancien directeur.

-En tout cas nous, nous vous devons la vie.

Le directeur sourit et commença à expliquer :

-Voilà, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, vous avez été les victimes d'un complot. Heureusement, au moment de votre disparition, vous étiez « espionné » par monsieur Black qui a tout de suite rattrapé le serveur. Monsieur Lupin m'a fait venir et j'ai pu interroger l'homme en noir moi-même. Ce dernier était en fait un mangemort et il m'en apprit beaucoup sur votre situation. Je sus par exemple que vous vous trouviez dans un château au fin fond de la Pologne.

-La Pologne ? S'étonnèrent James et Lily en même temps.

-Oui, parfaitement. Ensuite, nous avons établi un plan avec messieurs Black et Lupin. Nous nous sommes rendus sur les lieux de votre séquestration et y avons pénétrés sous une cape d'invisibilité. Nous avons euh immobilisé…

-Amoché, dit catégoriquement Sirius.

-Enfin, bref, nous avons capturé trois mangemorts et nous avons analysé leurs pensées grâce à ma pensine. C'est comme ça que nous avons été au courant des projets de Voldemort. Ensuite, nous avons prélevé des cheveux sur chacun d'eux pour compléter le polynectar que j'avais pris avec moi et les avons laissé repartir, après leur avoir jeté un sort d'oubli et de repérage. Nous avons attendu dans une maison abandonnée et au crépuscule du troisième jour, nous avons bu la potion et sommes retournés dans le château. Grâce au sort de repérage, nous avons vite retrouvé les trois mangemorts dont nous avions pris l'apparence et nous les avons re-immobilisé…

-Re-amoché.

-Peu importe…donc après leur immobilisation…

-Amochation.

-Monsieur Black, puis-je continuer ou vous tenez absolument à tenir le crachoir ?

-Pardon.

-Bien, après, nous avons été trouver Voldemort pour lui dire qu'il serait peut-être plus prudent que nous l'accompagnions car on ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec des aurors aussi prestigieux que vous deux.

-Nous sommes flattés! Dit James en souriant.

-C'était un prétexte comme un autre, fit Sirius.

-Je peux continuer ? Leur demanda Dumbledore avec un sourire en coin. Il nous a donc permis de l'accompagner et c'est ainsi que nous avons pu vous sauver.

Il fit une pause puis reprit :

-Par contre, nous ignorons la raison de votre enlèvement. Mais peut-être que vous allez pouvoir nous éclairer sur ce sujet.

-Ben oui, c'est à cause d'une prophétie, commença James.

-Une prophétie ? fit Dumbledore.

-Oui, une prophétie qui nous concerne Lily et moi.

-Et on peut savoir ce qu'elle dit ?

-Elle parle de la seule personne qui pourrait sauver le monde en vainquant Voldemort.

-Et qui est-ce ?

-Notre fils.

-Et vous l'avez cru quand il vous a raconté ça ? Les interrogea Sirius, goguenard.

-Bien évidemment que non.

-Mais d'après ce que j'ai cru voir en arrivant dans le cachot, les choses ont changé ! Fit Rémus.

-La situation est quand même amusante, fit Dumbledore avec un sourire en coin.

-Ah vous trouvez vous ? Fit Lily.

-Mais oui, miss Evans. Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que c'est Voldemort lui-même qui vous a rapproché alors que son but était justement de faire le contraire?

-Et oui, Voldemort s'en est mêlé et a tout emmêlé! Fit Sirius hilare.

-Il reste quand même un problème, remarqua Lily.

-Lequel ?

-Et bien, Voldemort a menacé de s'en prendre à nous et à nos amis si nous contrecarrions ses plans et c'est précisément le cas. Nous sommes tous en danger permanent.

-Hélas oui…Et je n'y vois qu'une maigre solution, le fidelitas. Mais ce sort est très complexe, il s'agit de confier l'endroit où vous résidez à un gardien qui lui seul pourrait vous y retrouver mais on n'est jamais à l'abri d'une trahison du gardien du secret. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il est impératif de vous l'appliquer dans les plus brefs délais étant donné les circonstances. Il vous faudra pensez à une personne de confiance et à un endroit sûr où vous cacher.

-Et pour nos amis ?

-Hélas, vu que le fidélitas est fort complexe, je ne peux l'appliquer à trop de personne. De plus, cela engendrait beaucoup trop de gardiens et donc, beaucoup trop de risque. Mais rassurez-vous, je les mettrai au courant des risques qu'ils encourent et je leur demanderai de faire preuve de beaucoup de prudence.

-J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas suffisant professeur, fit tristement Lily.

-Je le crains aussi miss Evans mais nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre.

Après avoir pris congé de Dumbledore, James et Lily passèrent à l'infirmerie pour mettre des vêtements propres et se reposer.

-James ?

-Hmm?

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi ma Lily.

Il la serra dans ses bras puis dit malicieusement:

-On sauve le monde?

FIN

Voilà, c'est terminé ! J'espère que ça vous à plus sinon, merci de n'avoir pas mis de mauvaises reviews pour me le faire savoir.

Je reviendrais bientôt avec les réponses aux reviews de ce chapitre (si j'en ai).

**UN ENORME MERCI A:**

**PHANY : **Merci pour tous tes encouragements. Tu es ma plus fidèle revieweuse et j'espère que tu le resteras ! Merci !!!!

**ATLANTEA : **Merci d'avoir reviewé du début à la fin, c'était vraiment toujours chouette !

**ARALA : **Là j'ai encore une fois arrêté à un endroit intéressant . Et sinon, tu m'as pas du tout mis la pression, tes reviews m'ont beaucoup encouragées.

**FABY.FAN : **Merci pour tes encouragements du début à la fin, c'était vraiment génial !

**LYS-EVANS : **Bien sûr que je te pardonne, mais tu m'as manquée éè ! Contente de voir que si tu reviewais plus ce n'était pas parce que c'était moins bien !

**STEPH : **Faudrait que tu précises si t'es bien l'espèce de star du golf qui me sert de cousine quand tu review parce que j'ai vu qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui utilisait ce pseudo alors si c'est pas toi et que je me mets à insulter l'autre…Sinon, merci !!!!

**OPALINA : **J'espère que tu as aimé cette suite et fin ! Merci de m'avoir encouragé !

**ZOFIA : **C'était un peu plus long cette fois-ci non ? Merci pour tes encouragements !

**TOUFFUE : **C'est vrai que ça a évolué dans le bon sens mais c'était assez prévisible sinon, où serait le petit ryry ? En tout cas, merci pour toutes tes reviews !

**LOLO : **Merci pour toutes tes reviews, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir !

**HERMINI : **Voilà, je trouve que ce dernier chapitre était assez long, contente ? lol. Merci pour ta review !

**MARGOTE : **J'ai pas vraiment compris l'expression toc de mac mais j'espère que ça n'annule pas le trop bien que j'ai compris et qui m'a fait plaisir !!


End file.
